Die Dominanz des Seins
by Inquisitin
Summary: Sie ist doch eigentlich nur eine einfache Sklavin, aber über so eine wird doch normalerweise kein Gewese gemacht..... oder?
1. Default Chapter

Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln, boshaft und gemein. Er runzelte die Stirn, lächelte dann aber wieder, als er sah, wie brav sie ihm zu Füßen lag, ja, das hatte er gerne, dienstbare Geister, die ihm aufs Wort gehorchten, die sich mitten in der Straßenbahn entkleiden würden, wenn er es befahl – tat er nur nicht, weil dann er Probleme bekommen hätte. Fact war, daß es ihn reizte, die Grenzen seiner Gespielinnen zu erforschen, wie weit eine bereit war zu gehen, das hatte er meistens rasch heraußen, begonnen wurde mit Peitschen und sich dann hinaufgearbeitet zu den Schrecken und Ängsten, die die einzelne Frau hatte. Davor waren fast alle bisher kapituliert und die zwei, die den Weg gewagt hatten, hatten sich bald darauf selber umgebracht, ihm jedoch war das egal. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Ahkharu hieß seine neueste Eroberung, eine hübsche Schwarzhaarige, deren Haar ihr bis auf die Hüften fiel, leicht mollig, aber nicht fett, gerade richtig, damit ihre Weiblichkeit auch schön zur Geltung kam. Wie immer tauchte sie auch dieses Mal hübsch hergerichtet auf, schwarzer Lidstrich untermalte ihre geheimnisvollen Augen, die immer leicht traurig blickten, sie hätte eine Gothic sein können, doch dazu war sie irgendwie nicht so ganz passend, sie war etwas ganz eigenes. Er wußte, daß er ihr wichtig war, daß sie es gerne hatte von ihm in die Mangel genommen zu werden. Ja, sie freute sich immer darauf, egal, was er mit ihr tat und genoß die Demütigungen, die von Mal zu Mal stärker und boshafter wurden. Oh, mit ihr würde er noch verdammt viel Freude haben, mal sehen, was sie von diesem Male hielt.  
  
Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich, mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie bis zu ihm und sank dann auf die Knie, küßte seine Füße und wartete... Lächelnd hob er sie hoch, verpaßte ihr zu Beginn gleich ein paar kräftige Ohrfeigen, das Begrüßungsritual sozusagen. Er fesselte sie an Stricke, zog sie hoch, sodaß sie nur noch mit Mühe den Boden berühren konnte, aber gehorsam spreizte sie dennoch die Beine. Mit der Peitsche schlug er sie solange, bis sie blutete. Sie stöhnte leise auf, wollte sich vor ihm keine Blöße geben, doch auch das würde er ihr noch austreiben. Eine Sklavin hatte keinen eigenen Willen zu haben, nur den Wünschen des Herrn zu folgen. Rauh fühlte sich seine Zunge an, als er über ihre Haut fuhr und die Blutstropfen aufleckte.  
  
Kurz fuhr er zusammen, als es sacht klopfte. Er fuhr zusammen, öffnete aber, es mußte etwas wirklich wichtiges sein, daß man ihn jetzt störte. Das einzige, das er fand, war ein Brief, am Boden liegend. Diesen hob er auf und öffnete ihn. Die Sklavin konnte ruhig warten.  
  
„Findet Euch ein in den dunklen Hallen – der Fürst hat Euch eine Neuigkeit zu übermitteln. Es ist dringend. Ach noch was, bringt Eure neue Sklavin mit, wir sind alle begierig darauf sie kennenzulernen." Unterzeichnet war mit einem roten Flecken. Oh, das kannte er. Verflucht. Was sollte dieser Schwachsinn? Warum? Gut, der Fürst mußte etwas Wichtiges zu sagen haben, sonst hätte man ihm diese Nachricht nicht überbracht, aber warum sollte er sie mitnehmen? Nun gut, also denn....  
  
Er ließ Ahkharu runter, hieß ihr die Kleider wieder überzuziehen, so wollte er sie nicht mitnehmen. Geschmackvoll war die Auswahl, die sie trug. Nur das Hundehalsband, das sie zuvor getragen hatte, das lag ihr immer noch um den Hals. Daran zog er sie mit sich mit, bis sie bei seinem Wagen waren. Sie stellte keine Fragen, dazu hatte sie kein Recht, sondern blieb – wie es sich für eine brave Sklavin gehörte – nun einmal gehorsam sitzen. Er hatte ihr noch keine Sprecherlaubnis erteilt, selbst die wunden Stellen, die nun einmal weh taten, akzeptierte sie klaglos und wetzte nicht zu viel auf ihrem Sitz herum.  
  
Schließlich fuhr er in eine Tiefgarage hinab, stellte den Wagen ab und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Aufzug. Er drückte die oberste Etage, es war ein neues Gebäude, hoch gebaut und sich doch in die Umgebung einfügend. Sie wurden bereits erwartet, ein Diener geleitete sie in die Räumlichkeiten des Fürsten, der, umgeben von ein paar anderen, streng wirkenden Männern, in einem steril wirkenden Stuhl saß. Er winkte, woraufhin Ahkharus Herr sich vor ihm kurz verbeugte. „Sei mir willkommen, ich bin froh, daß du es so rasch einrichten konntest." „Mylord, es ist mir immer wieder eine Freude Euch zu Diensten zu sein, doch sagt, warum sollte ich her und sie mitbringen?" „Weil wir etwas überprüfen müssen." Der Fürst blickte Ahkharu an, deutete auf den Boden. Diese sah ihren Herrn an. Erst, als dieser nickte, kniete sie sich vor beiden nieder, sie wußte, was sie ihrem Meister schuldig war. „Sie ist noch nicht?" „Nein, mein Herr, sie ist noch unberührt." Überrascht wollte Ahkharu widersprechen, Jungfrau war sie doch keine mehr, doch sie schwieg, als der Herr sie böse ansah. Gehorsam schwieg sie. „Die Daten stimmen überein, soweit mir bekannt ist, aber eines ist doch nicht mit einberechnet worden: Die Augen..." „Mein Fürst?" „Sieh ihre Augen an, in ihnen fehlt etwas." Tatsächlich war Ahkharu farbenblind. „Andererseits macht das alles noch viel besser, der Effekt wird ein viel stärkerer sein..." Der Fürst grinste.  
  
„Mein Herr... Selbstverständlich trete ich sie an Euch ab." „Gut, du hast verstanden. Deine Suche in der Szene ist nun zu Ende, du kannst dich wieder deiner eigentlichen Aufgabe widmen." Ihr Herr schien erleichtert, so, als hätte er ihre Erziehung nur widerwillig übernommen. Sie war verwirrt. „Bringt sie fort!" 


	2. Kapitel 2

Ahkharu wurde abgeführt, in einen Raum getrieben und am Halsband an die Wand gekettet. Die Pritsche, auf die sie sich setzte, war das einzige im Raum. Die Kette zum Halsband schien kurz zu sein, das merkte sie, als sie sich ein wenig wegbewegen wollte, doch irgendwie hatte das alles was. Es kam ihrem Masochismus entgegen. Langsam wurde sie neugierig auf das, was nun folgen mochte....  
  
Zugleich diskutierten die Herren dort weiter, wo sie unterbrochen worden waren. Geschäfte wurden getätigt und besiegelt, Verhandlungen geführt und Schreiben diktiert. Stunden um Stunden ging es so, bis diese Tagung schließlich zu Ende war und jeder seiner eigenen Wege ging. Der, den der andere als Fürst angesprochen hatte, stand ebenfalls auf, ging in den Nebenraum, wo er sich ein wenig bequemer kleidete. Der Schnitt war den Kleider des 17. Jahrhunderts sehr ähnlich, die Stoffe jedoch waren wesentlich dezenter. Seine Haare ließ er nun offen über den Rücken fallen, was seinen harten Gesichtszügen durchaus gut ankam. Ein boshaftes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Ja, nun war sie da. Er hatte gut gearbeitet und der Fürst sich dafür auch erkenntlich gezeigt, indem er die Geliebte dieses Mannes frei gelassen hatte. Oh ja, sicher, sie hatte während seiner Abwesenheit die Zeche durchaus gezahlt, aber das war nicht wichtig, der Fürst hatte immerhin seinen Spaß gehabt und das war es, was zählte, was konnte er denn dafür, daß sie jetzt etwas blutleer war und abgehärmt? Aber das kam nun mal davon, wenn man gegen die Regeln verstieß und er legte diese doch ohnehin noch recht „human"aus.  
  
Als er zu ihr in den Raum kam, sah Ahkharu kurz hoch, dann jedoch neigte sie, wie es sich gehörte, den Kopf. „Mylord..." „Ja, er hat dich gut erzogen, das ist nicht zu übersehen...." „Was wünscht Ihr?" „Du wirst in Zukunft mir dienen, aber keine Sorge, das wird nicht deine ganze Aufgabe sein, du bist für etwas Besonderes ausgesucht worden. Wenn die Zeit da ist, dann wirst du auch diese Aufgabe erfüllen, wie ich sicher bin zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit." Er grinste, sardonisch, und tastete dann ihren Körper ab. „Los! Mach dich frei!" „Sie legte ihre Kleidung ab, behielt nur den Tanga an." Er schlug ihr mit der kurzen Peitsche Striemen ins Fleisch, leckte dann das Blut ab, das aus den Wunden trat und hieß ihr wieder sich zu bekleiden. „Seine Wahl war gut, da merke ich. Warte hier, bis man dich ruft!" Sie nickte, gehorsam tat sie, was er sagte und fragte sich, was wohl noch geschehen würde und was er noch mit ihr vorhatte.... doch er sagte nichts, im Gegenteil, schloß hinter ihr ab.  
  
Tagelang saß sie hier, erhielt ihr Essen in einem Futternapf vorgesetzt, den sie wie ein Hund leer zu essen hatte und ihre tägliche Ration Schläge mit der Peitsche, pünktlich zu den Mahlzeiten 3 x täglich. Aber gehorsam wartete sie, bis der Fürst die Entscheidungen gefällt hatte.  
  
Dieser hatte tatsächlich überlegt, wie er seinen Plan am besten in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Nun war es so weit, daß er sie mal vorstellen würde. Die Vorarbeit und das Kennenlernen.... Seine Leute hatten alles vorbereitet und hergerichtet. Es würde ein wirklich rauschendes Fest sein. Ahkharu hatte man ins Bad gesteckt, ihre Wunden gesäubert und sie gestylt. Das Kleid, das sie nun trug war glitzernder, schwarzer Stoff, der angenehm am Körper anlag, das tiefrote Samtkorsett, das sie von den Brüsten bis zur Taille einhüllte, war so eng und genau so geformt, wie es zu Ende des 19. Jahrhunderst üblich war. Die Stiefel mit den hohen Absätzen waren genau die Grenze, die sie noch vertrug. Das Halsband um ihren Hals lag so eng an, daß sie kaum Luft bekam, doch sie genoß es, das Eingeschnürtsein und die Steifheit des Materials gab ihr ein seltsames Gefühl von Sicherheit. Die Maske, die sie trug, verhinderte, daß sie etwas sehen konnte, wenngleich selbige wirklich schön war, mit Federn und Samt gestaltet, daran hing ein feines Stück Stoff, das den Rest ihres Gesichtes verbarg. Die Hände waren nach vorne gefesselt, man führte sie wie ein Kalb am Strick vorwärts, der kühle Lufthauch zeigte ihr, daß sie in einem großen Raum sein mußte. „Auf die Knie!" Sie wurde zu Boden gedrückt, gehorsam ging sie in die Knie und beugte sich nach vor, das Hinterteil ein wenig erhoben, so, wie es ihr beigebracht worden war. Lange schien es ihr, daß sie so die Zeit zugebracht hatte. Sie war berührt worden von kühlen Händen, man hatte ihren Hals gestreichelt und die Handgelenke betastet, aber ansonsten war nichts geschehen von dem, was sie erwartet hatte.... Seltsam, was waren das für Leute? Sie hörte Gesprächsfetzen, die sie aber nicht einordnen konnte, Französisch und Latein klangen ebenso durch wie altertümliches Deutsch und Englisch. Den größten Teil dessen, was hier gesprochen wurde, verstand sie nicht und mit dem Rest konnte sie rein gar nichts anfangen. Über Geschäfte und deren Abwicklung wurde ebenso gesprochen, wie über das korrekte Arrangieren von Blüten und Ziergräsern. „Los, aufstehen!" Gehorsam tat sie, was der Fürst von ihr verlangte. Die Hand, die sie nach oben zog, die jedoch hätte sie sofort wieder erkannt, es gab nur einen, der diesen Druck genau so anwandte, ihre Arme genau so hochzog und das war ihr früherer Herr. Mit einem raschen Ruck wurde ihr die Maske vom Gesicht gezogen. Verwirrt blinzelte sie, das helle Licht hier blendete sie kurz, doch rasch gewöhnte sie sich an die Helligkeit. Ja, es war ihr alter Herr, fein herausgeputzt, elegant und doch praktisch. Der Schnitt seiner Kleider erinnerte an das frühe 19. Jahrhundert, genauso auch die Haltung, mit der er dem Stock führte. Sie sah sich kurz in der Runde um, es waren vielleicht 9 oder 10 Personen, einen davon kannte sie gut, er war einer der wichtigsten Wirtschaftbosse eines der größten Unternehmen der Stadt, der sich vom einfachen Hilfsarbeiter hochgedient hatte, elegant waren sie alle gekleidet, bis auf einen, der sich sehr leger gab, Leder trug. Hatte sie ihn nicht einmal in einem SM-Laden kurz vor Ladenschluß gesehen? An seine Tattoos und die Piercings konnte sie sich sehr gut erinnern. Aber die anderen, die sah sie jetzt das erstemal. „Also die habt Ihr ausgewählt, Mylord?" „Korrekt, sie ist doch perfekt geeignet." „Nun das Aussehen ist nicht das, was zählt, mein Fürst, das wißt Ihr genauso wie ich. Es muß etwas Besonderes werden, habt Ihr sie darauf hin geprüft?" „Nein, aber er, Danton hat sie gewählt, Petrj ihr das entsprechende Benehmen beigebracht..." „Mylord, dann wage ich nicht mehr zu zweifeln, Dantons Entscheidungen hatten sich bisher immer wieder bewahrheitet. Aber ist sie schon reif?" „Ja, es wird in Kürze geschehen..." Zufrieden nickte der Fürst in die Runde. Ja, er hatte keine Zweifel, sie war die Rechte. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Natürlich, auch wenn sie nicht die rechte gewesen wäre, so hätte dennoch ihm keiner zu widersprechen gewagt, seine Entscheidungen waren immer begründet und auch wenn er noch so falsch lag, so waren seine Begründungen bisweilen so verquert, daß sie tatsächlich zu passen schienen.  
  
Eigentlich war dieser Abend nicht mehr als ein formelles Galadinner geworden, Ahkharu hatte brav in der Ecke zu sitzen, ab und an mal ein Getränk oder eine Speise zu servieren, ansonsten ließ man sie aber in Ruhe. Irgendwie ärgerte sie das. Hatte man sie hierhergebracht zum Servieren? Grmpf.... Aber was sollte sie tun? Gehorsam tat sie, was man von ihr verlangte, brachte so den Abend hinter sich und wurde dann wieder in den gleichen Raum gebracht, in dem sie schon zuvor war. Die Tage vergingen, wie gut, daß sie keiner Arbeit nachging, sondern noch studierte, sonst könnte das ziemlich schwere Folgen haben und ihre Katze, nun ja, ihre Zimmergenossen liebte das kleine Biest fast noch mehr als sie selber, außerdem war sie sicher ganz froh mal ein paar Tage Ruhe zu haben. Ahkharu wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Jungs sie mit auf ihr Zimmer geschleppt hatte.  
  
Nach drei Tage schließlich wurde sie wieder nach draußen gebracht, die gleiche Kleidung, die sie am Dinner getragen hatte wurde ihr auch dieses Mal verpaßt, man brachte sie in einen Raum, elegant und altertümlich eingerichtet. „Runter!" Der Fürst herrschte sie an, demütig ging sie in die Knie, sah sich im Raum um – wenngleich aus den Augenwinkeln. An ihrem Rock machte sich jemand zu schaffen, hob ihn hoch, präsentierte ihre Kehrseite und leichte Schläge fielen auf diese. Erst war es nur seltsam und kitzelig, schließlich wurde es unangenehm und sehr schmerzhaft, krampfhaft verbiß sie sich die Schmerzensschreie. Mit tränenden Augen sah sie ins Gesicht des Fürsten, der sie nur anlächelte und schließlich die Hand hob, woraufhin die Schläge endeten. „Genug fürs erste, komm her zu mir!" Er betonte es, gehorsam kroch sie zu ihm hin. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß das Warten nun tatsächlich zu Ende war. Der Fürst ging vor ihr in die Knie, hielt ihr Gesicht hoch, roch an ihrem Hals und sah ihr in die Augen. „Nun ist es so weit, du wirst dienen und geschehen lassen, Gehorsam zeigen, ansonsten erleidest du einen Tod, der sehr, sehr schmerzhaft ist, mehr als selbst du verträgst, auch wenn ich glaube, daß du einiges einstecken kannst..." Er winkte, ein junger Bursche kam heran, ihn kannte sie, er hatte sie bisweilen gefesselt und vorbereitet. Wieder tat er dies, mit kunstvollen Knoten fesselte er sie und zog sie anschließend nach oben. Nur noch die Zehenspitzen berührten den Boden. Langsam löste er den Rock und das Oberteil, nur noch das Korsett blieb an der Stelle und der Tanga, sowie die feinen Strümpfe bedeckten sie. Die paar Personen, die sie schon das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, waren wieder anwesend, doch dieses Mal wirkten sie so – gierig... Schweigend sah sie, wie diese sie begutachteten, einige Hände über ihren Körper strichen und sie ganz leicht ein paar Mal mit einer Nadel gestochen wurde.  
  
„Perfekt, Mylord!" Ahkharu lächelte, als sie die Peitsche zu spüren bekam, als kräftige Hände sie hielten und an verschiedenen Stellen ihre Haut geritzt wurde. Keine der Hauptschlagadern wurde getroffen, doch der Schmerz war sehr eigen. Die Arme und die Beine wurden ebenso geritzt wie ihr Gesicht, selbst winzigste Stellen von den Augen weg wurde das Rasiermesser angesetzt, Blutstropfen rannen über ihre weißen Wangen. Langsam wurden ihre Arme auseinandergezogen, nun hing das ganze Gewicht an diesen, allmählich fing sie an zu zittern, doch sie verbot sich selber zu schreien. Lachen ertönte, das sie nur noch wie aus der Ferne zu vernehmen schien und dazwischen immer wieder die Schläge der Peitsche. Doch jedesmal, wenn sie das Bewußtsein verlieren wollte, da wurden die Schläge brutaler und fester.  
  
Endlich ließen sie von ihr ab, doch nur, damit einer von ihnen etwas unter sie schieben konnte. Bald schon erklangen tropfende Geräusche, die sie von Regentagen kannte, wenn die Regentropfen auf das Dach fielen. War das ihr Blut, das sich da unten sammelte? Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mal nach unten wenden, zu stark war ihr Hals gebunden und befestigt. Stundenlang schien es ihr, als würde sie da so hängen, bis sie endlich das Bewußtsein verlor und ihr Geist versank in der Ewigkeit des Unendlichen.  
  
----  
  
„Mylord, der Film und die Bilder sind wieder grandios geworden, damit werdet Ihr garantiert Aufsehen erregen." „Ich weiß." Der Fürst hielt die Photos in der Hand, die einer seiner Leute geschossen hatte. Zierlich sah die junge Frau aus, die in den Ketten hing, Blutstropfen hatten schöne Spuren hinterlassen auf ihrer sanften, weichen, hellen Haut und die Augen erst, untermalt vom Rot des Lebenssaftes... Die Nahaufnahme dieser Augen hatte es ihm besonders angetan. Der Blickwinkel und der Lichteinfall taten ein übriges dazu, um all dem eine besondere Note zu verleihen.  
  
Wie ein Engel sah sie aus, das Blut war köstlich gewesen, das sie schließlich zu verzehren bekamen, ja, Adrenalin nach Schlägen oder nach Sex, nun beides hatte einen ähnlichen Geschmack, er jedoch bevorzugte ersteres. Das kostete ihn weniger Energie und seine Gäste waren immer so begeistert von der Darbietung und dem Arrangement seines Angebotes.  
  
Natürlich würden die Normalsterblichen nichts davon zu sehen bekommen, doch seinesgleichen würden diese Bilder zu schätzen wissen, das war ihm klar und so sollte es sein, denn konnte es einen größeren Künstler geben als ihn? Als den Fürsten der Stadt der Künste und der Muse? 


End file.
